


The Zombie Dimension

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: When Sheldon complains about Penny taping iZombie, Amy brings up the time he almost ate her human brain samples. Penny starts to imagine what effect they may have had on Sheldon's personality had he been a zombie like Liv on the show.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	The Zombie Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/gifts).



“Leonard, I think something must be wrong with our DVR,” Sheldon began. “It appears to have recorded some rather odd sounding show called iZombie. I’m just going to erase it.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Penny exclaimed. “Since it’s recorded, maybe we should…watch it? You can delete it when I’m done.”

“If the DVR required a password, ten bucks Sheldon would be changing it to pennygetyourowndvr right about now,” Howard whispered to Raj.

“So what is this show, anyway?” Leonard asked.

“It’s the most appalling garbage, is what this show is,” Sheldon began. “Look at that. Is that young woman eating human brain matter?”

“Liv’s a zombie, Sheldon,” Penny rolled her eyes. “It’s what they do. And then she’ll take on aspects of the personality of the person whose brain that is, and she’ll get visions of their last moments. See that guy there she’s working with, to help him solve his cases? He thinks she’s a psychic.”

“That is not a zombie,” Sheldon objected. “She can hold a conversation, she can pass as a human. The walkers on the Walking Dead, that’s what a zombie should be.”

“Considering the number of times you’ve brought zombies into the conversation, Sheldon, I’d thought you might have been interested to see a different perspective on them,” Penny began, Leonard snorted as he shared a look with Howard.

“Oh, come on! Is she really eating her brains with hot sauce?” Sheldon shook his head.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so upset, Sheldon,” Amy pointed out. “I remember you almost eating brain matter once after you mistook my samples for your lunch.”

“Wait, what?” Leonard asked.

“That is ridiculous, Amy,” Sheldon began, but Penny interrupted “No, wait, I want to hear this! When did that happen?”

“It was a few years ago,” Amy began, “when he and I got into a fight after he thought I was infected by an alien parasite, and he was trying to suggest advice from Star Trek as a way of curing it.”

“Wait, I think I remember that,” Penny exclaimed. “Wasn’t that when you were attracted to Zack?”

“Penny, please can we not discuss this any further?” Sheldon pleaded.

“I agree,” Leonard replied; Penny knew full well this was only because Zack had been mentioned, but decided to go with it anyway.

“So, can you imagine it if Sheldon was a zombie?” she said instead. “And what the brains might do to him?”

It worked; Leonard snorted again as he said “I can just picture him now, ditching his Flash T-shirt for leather jackets…do you think it’d be heavy metal keeping me awake at night instead of the usual knocking at my door worrying about something?”

“Maybe he’d start liking my shows and I’d be able to watch them without him telling me how intellectually inferior they are,” Penny grinned.

“We’d all be able to sit in his spot without him constantly bitching at us,” Leonard went on.

“I’d just settle for him not going on at me all the time about being only an engineer and not having a Ph.D,” Howard joined in.

“Course, the personality changes only last as long as the brain’s in the zombie’s system,” Penny explained. “As soon as we all got used to Sheldon the punk rocker, we’d have to get used to Sheldon the redneck republican, or Sheldon the long distance runner.”

“Maybe the long distance runner would get himself to work so I wouldn’t have to drive him all the time,” Leonard laughed.

Raj, sensing Sheldon’s annoyance, decided to try and change the subject. “If I were a zombie, and I had never met Emily, I wonder if I would have needed the brains to be able to speak around women and be more confident with them.”

Penny snorted, pointed at the character named Lowell. “Didn’t work out so well when that guy tried it.”

“Maybe I need to feed Howie brains to get him to do a better job at clearing up after himself,” Bernadette joked, and Howard whispered to Raj that he was starting to wonder if Bernadette was on his mother’s brain.

Penny smiled to herself as she watched her friends arguing about the types of zombies they could be. The truth was, while she enjoyed imagining it, she really wouldn’t want any of her friends to be any other way.


End file.
